Love Myself (song)
"Love Myself" is the debut single by American actress and singer Hailee Steinfeld. The song was written by Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson, Oscar Holter, Julia Michaels, and Justin Tranter, while production was handled by Larsson and Frederiksson under their stage name Mattman & Robin, and Holter. The song was released on August 7, 2015 by Republic Records. The song serves as the lead single for Steinfeld's debut extended play, HAIZ and is also included on the soundtrack to the 2015 film, Jem and the Holograms, and 2016 film, How to Be Single. Background This club-ready banger is the debut single by Hailee Steinfeld. The Mattman & Robin produced track finds the Pitch Perfect 2 actress crooning: "Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime, day or night/ (I love me)" Steinfeld told Ryan Seacrest: "It is ultimately about taking care of and indulging yourself. Though it's nice to have someone provide for you - whether that be emotionally, or physically, or with material things - this song really represents the power in providing for yourself. Discussing the song with New York's Z100, Steinfeld said: "We're fed this false sort of sense of what we're supposed to be like in order to love ourselves. I think this song... kind of highlights the power of loving yourself and empowering yourself. Hailee Steinfeld gave the song its world-premiere performance at the Streamy Awards on September 17, 2015. The Streamy Awards, popularly known as the Streamys, recognize and honor excellence in online video, including directing, acting, producing, and writing. This was written by Hailee Steinfeld with the songwriting duo of Julia Michaels and Justin Tranter. It was produced by the Swedish pair, Mattman & Robin along with Captain Cuts, Harvey Mason, Jr. and The Futuristics. The song is often promoted as a self-empowerment anthem, but Michaels revealed the true meaning in an interview with The New York Times. "It's very clearly about masturbation," she said. Steinfeld was just 18 when this song was released. Julia Michaels (Justin Bieber's "Sorry," Selena Gomez's "Good For You") was just 21 when she co-penned this song. She told Billboard magazine that it's because she's so young that, "Selena and Hailee feel comfortable enough to tell me how they feel and know that I'm going to do what they say justice by putting it in a song. The video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis, who is used to spreading the love: her credits include Ariana Grande's "Love Me Harder" and Lil Wayne's "Love Me". To make the video, a mirrored cube emblazoned with the selfie-ready hashtag #lovemyself was placed in various locations around Los Angeles, with cameras capturing reactions as people walk by. Steinfeld appears wearing a top that says "self service" as she sings from a rooftop. Music Video The music video was released on August 14, 2015. It directed by Hannah Lux Davis and it was been shot in Los, Angeles. Lyrics Videos Hailee Steinfeld - Love Myself (Acoustic) Hailee Steinfeld - Love Myself (Fact Bubbles) (Vevo LIFT) Hailee Steinfeld "Love Myself" Behind the Scenes (BTS) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Haiz Standard Edition Songs Category:Haiz Japanese Edition Songs Category:Haiz Re-release Edition Songs Category:Haiz Third Release Edition Songs Category:Haiz singles Category:Haiz Category:2015 releases Category:Haiz songs Category:Discography